Swaged fittings are generally known for connecting tubes together to form generally fluid-tight connections between the tubes. Swage presses are generally utilized to press the tubes and fitting together and form such fluid-tight connection. Tubes are assembled together, and a fitting is provided at a connection point between the tubes. This assembly is provided into a swage press. A die block of the swage press may compress the fitting on to the tubes, forming the swaged fitting and thus connecting the tubes. Swaged fittings can also be utilized in other various scenarios, such as on stranded cables or rods.
One concern with known swage presses is the stresses experienced by the dies utilized in the die block. If the compression pressures utilized to form a swaged fitting are too high, the dies can be damaged and fail. In some cases, full swage press strokes are thus not utilized due to concerns that the resulting high pressures will result in die failure.
Accordingly, improved swage dies and swage presses are desired in the art. In particular, swage die designs which provide decreased stresses at high compression pressures, and which can be utilized in swage presses that perform full strokes, would be advantageous.